Velma Vs. Spacemen
Velma Vs. Spacemen is the 12th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang gets Velma to NASA and observes her progress, but Velma has to solve the mystery of a rogue astronaut and the gang helps her. Synopsis Velma gets to NASA to start working but must solve another mystery. The gang arrive at NASA after leaving Phasticville. There they find some new people rather than last time. They meet the assisant director of NASA, filling in for Robert Tergil, John Terryman. He is a nice man but hates new professors. He ushers Velma into a room and the rest of the gang wait and explore. Fred and Daphne go around looking, and Shaggy and Scooby go to the cafeteria. Inside the room, Velma has met some other scientist, such as Lily Grant, who wants everyone to treat her like she is the best scientist, even though she is not very good. So Velma starts studying at NASA as a professor, what she has wanted to for lots of time. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby have eaten a lot of space food again. They are currently seriously fat. But then an astronaut ghost thing comes up and chases them, and they escape by rolling away, and then they are normal again, but the astronaut still chases them, and they run to the gift shop but the astronaut has disappeared, leaving only some piece of metal, which Shaggy picks up. Fred and Velma meet the astronaut Gertrude, who wants to be the only astronaut in space and also has a couple space suits, one missing a big chunk of metal. Shaggy and Scooby come running and tell them about the Astronaut Phantom, and Gertude says it is the ghost of a now-deceased astronaut who was injured during training and promised revenge. The rest of the gang leave to get Velma. Velma has learned quite a few things and has had her knowledge put to the test. She's made it, but the gang interrupt her. Then the Astronaut Phantom comes and chases the entire gang and some scientists and astronauts too. They escape and Velma finds a note saying "Myself in space". The astronauts leave NASA and Velma tells Fred to start setting a trap. The trap consists of Shaggy and Scooby as astronauts, and when the phantom comes they will throw a net over him. It works and the phantom is caught. It was actually Gertrude. She didn't want any more astronauts so she tried scaring them away. The gang want Velma to solve mysteries but Velma wants to do NASA. The episode ends with the gang faced with the dilemma. This is concluded in the next episode. Cast and Characters Villains *Astronaut Phantom Suspects *John Terrynam *Gertrude *Lily Grant Culprits Locations *NASA Notes/trivia *This has a similar plot to Dreams And Screams. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "I wanted to be the only '''astronaut!" -'''Gertrude Chronolgy Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes